


Be Nice

by CreativeBuzz



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam is still a bully, Discipline, I know Adam calls Eric "Tromboner" but I like "Trombona" better, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Voyeurism, alternate universe where Adam doesn't get shipped off to military school, bitchy!Eric, but Eric gives him a taste of his own medicine, dominant!adam, post-kiss/post-blowjob, submissive!Eric, they reallllly shouldn't be doing this at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBuzz/pseuds/CreativeBuzz
Summary: Eric gets punished for being a little bitch.





	Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on request from Anonymous: ‘Eric (post episode 8/no military school) starts teasing Adam cuz he doesn’t give a fUQ anymore and waits for everyone to leave and then tells Adam to punish him for being a bitch?’
> 
> I’ve never written anything like this. Consequently – I burst out laughing quite a few times while writing. Feel free to do the same. 
> 
> Send requests to @effoffqueen on tumblr
> 
> If you're a fan of my writing and would like me to beta-read or edit your own fiction, check out my website, YourEnglishMajorFriend.com. I also offer proofreading and academic editing services as well!

Mr. Hendricks clapped his hands together. “Settle down, class! Please and thank you. Now—you each have a set of pieces on your desks. When assembled correctly, they create a replica of the human heart. Please assemble your hearts with your partners. Accurate representations receive full marks, obviously.” 

Adam picked up an aorta, then tossed it aside. “This is _stupid_ ,” he said. 

Eric cleared his throat, but didn’t bother to glance up from where he scribbled on his notebook. “Says the boy who can’t even spell his own name.” 

A few people behind them sniggered.

“What was that?” Adam bristled. 

When Eric looked up, his face held a polite smile. “Nothing. Let’s just put this together.” 

*

“You’re looking particularly shit today, Wiley. Long night of biting cocks?” Adam asked as he passed Maeve and Otis in the hallway. Cockbiter smiled thinly and gave him her signature finger. 

From down the hall, Eric approached, his own fingers hooked behind the straps of his book bag. “You’re so original, Adam. This must be how you spend your nights. Alone. Coming up with material to use the next day.” Eric joined his friends, who were watching him with incredulous expressions.

Adam felt his shoulders rise. “What would you know about how I spend my nights, Trombona? You obsessed with me or something?” 

“Yes, Adam.” Eric nodded seriously. “I’m obsessed with you. That’s how I know your life is shit. It’s not because I guessed or anything.” 

Adam didn’t know how to respond, so instead he pushed a random kid into the lockers and continued on his way. 

* 

The bell had just rung. Eric was chatting with New Kid outside of the science laboratory. Adam sidled up to them and gave Otis a pointed poke in the ribs. “Buzz off, New Kid. Need to talk to Trombona.” 

Otis rubbed his side. “Ow.” 

Eric crossed his arms. “Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Otis.” 

Adam levelled him a hard stare and the other boy wilted behind his unaffected mask. Otis’s eyes swiveled back and forth between the two of them, wondering to whom he was supposed to listen. 

“New kid—” Adam grabbed Eric’s wrist. “Get the fuck out of here.” Then he pulled Eric into the Chemistry lab and shut the door behind them. 

Eric quickly took back his arm and retreated to the center of the room. “What do you want?” he asked, pursing his lips. 

Adam slid off his jacket one arm at a time, until he stood there in only his tank top. He held his arms out wide. “Why you been mugging me off?” 

Eric laughed dismissively. “I haven’t.” 

Adam raised his eyebrows and let his arms drop. “That’s bullshit. You’ve been a little bitch all day. Why? Did I do something?” 

Adam had already gone through a list in his head. He hadn’t forgotten Eric’s birthday. He’d sent him a good morning text. He’d told him his outfit looked nice on the way to school. Well, he hadn’t used the word “nice.” Rather, he’d said: “You look like a fucking confetti cake.” But that was a compliment. Obviously. 

Eric shook his head and let his tongue run over his teeth. “I’ve only treated you the way you treat others, Adam. Did you not like it?” 

Adam advanced. Trombona was peering at him from underneath those _fucking_ eyelashes and though he hated to admit it—they were doing him in. “No. I didn’t like it.” 

“Well.” Eric bit his lip and backed up until he was leaning against the bank of windows on the far-side of the classroom. He appeared the virtuous angel under an expansive glow of mid-day light. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Adam cracked the knuckles on his right hand. Each pop sounded like a small explosion to Eric’s ears. “I’m going to _blister your ass_. Get over here. Now.” Adam pointed to the ground in front of him.

Eric shook his head. He might’ve been rethinking the day’s events and whether provoking Adam had really been as good of an idea as it had seemed that morning. Against his own better judgement, he issued a soft— “No.”

“No?” Adam laughed. He had to. Trombona’s blatant disobedience was comical. He managed to tamp down his own pleasure after a moment and shrug. “Fine. It’s your ass.” 

Adam stalked forward, took Eric by the nape of his neck, and pulled him up until he was standing straight. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Eric gazed up into his eyes, his lips slightly parted. “Just wanted you to know what it feels like.” 

Adam pulled him close, until their lips were almost brushing. “I know what it feels like, Trombona.” He manipulated the smaller boy’s body over the waist-high bookshelf and pressed his face against the glass. Eric groaned. “Now you’re going to know what it feels like to stare at your classmates while having your ass beat.” 

Even as Eric submitted to Adam pulling his trousers down, he couldn’t help asking, breathlessly: “Did you lock the door?” 

He felt Adam’s large palm land on his backside. “Be quiet until I tell you to speak.” 

Eric, unable to nod in his current position, waited in silence while his pants were brought to his knees. Outside, mere feet away, the students of Moordale mingled on the front lawn. If Eric squinted, he could see Otis at the bike rack, buckling on his pale blue helmet. The proximity of his peers made his body shake—practically quiver with volatile anticipation. Adam could likely feel it. 

“Are you going to keep being a little bitch?” Adam asked, his hand sliding down and wrapping itself around the base of Eric’s cock. 

Eric sucked in a tremulous breath. “I wasn’t—”

Adam was looking for a different answer. A swift succession of slaps rained down on Eric’s ass. If he wasn’t flush against a wooden bookshelf—and if Adam wasn’t holding his manhood hostage in a vicelike grip—he might’ve sprung free to escape the sudden onslaught. As it was, Adam didn’t let up until Eric’s breath had formed a sizeable cloud of condensation on the glass. 

“You’re _my_ boyfriend, Trombona. Do you know what that means?” Adam asked. The hand around the base of Eric’s cock loosened and began to trail along his length, back and forth, working Eric up to a semi hard-on. “It means you’re nice to me. Before everyone else—you’re nice to me.” 

Eric keened when Adam swiped the head of his penis. 

“Say you’re going to be nicer,” Adam directed. 

Eric swallowed. “I’ll be nice.” 

His bum clenched as Adam brought his hand down. “Couldn’t hear you.”

“I’ll be nice, Adam!” 

The larger boy laid into Eric’s buttocks with his powerful arm and did not relent. “Promise,” he commanded. 

“I promise!” Eric couldn’t help squirming—his ass was burning. “I promise I’ll be nicer to you, Adam!” 

The sharp blows stopped. “Nicer to me than everyone else? Everyone out there?” 

Eric opened his eyes. Thankfully, no one was watching him. He was out of breath and could barely hold himself up, but he managed to sigh: “Yes, I promise.”

The hand holding his erect penis began to move again, but this time more purposefully. Tenderly, Adam stroked Eric to the brink of orgasm. 

“I don’t care about anyone else,” Adam said. He’d pressed his body closer to Eric’s and was half holding the smaller boy up. “I’m nice to you and you’re all that matters.” 

Eric came like a train—fast and loud. Too loud, given where they were, but he couldn’t hold back. Adam’s hand was his entire world in that moment. 

And he would never be unkind to him again.


End file.
